Different Dimensions, Same Old Story… Or Is It?
by Team Socket
Summary: In which Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny get thrown into another dimension. With other people from a 3rd dimension. Horse Lords. (Harry Potter and Protecter of the Small xover)
1. Prologue

**Different Dimensions, Same Old Story… Or Is It?**

Prologue

"Yes, yes." Smiled a robed figure. "This will work out purrrrrfectly…." She crowed softly while watching a blond haired boy, a black haired boy, a brown haired girl and a red haired girl in one pool, and a girl and three boys in another one.  

"Master, we brang de final component." Came the voice of Treth, leader of the shape-changing race called the Retters. "Treth, take yourself and ten of your best to hold the Portal Keepers at bay." "Yeth, Mathher." Replied the Retter, who was swiftly changing into a fox. Then Treth dashed down the hall.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Disclaimer-  Treth and the Retters belong to me.

****


	2. Prologue 2

**Different Dimensions, Same Old Story… Or Is It?**

Prologue 2

"Well, they don't seem very powerful, but they'll have to do." Mused an ordinary-looking girl with short, bristly green hair. However, she was no ordinary girl. She was one the elite Portal Keepers, who dedicated their life to watching over which ever dimension was assigned to them. Even more importantly, she was the oldest of the three Portal Girls, well known for their tampering (which Portal Keepers aren't supposed to do).

"Not powerful?! Not bloody powerful?!? What are ya, living under a rock or something?!? Four of em go to a school of witchcraft and wizardry, and the other four are squires!" exploded the middle Portal Girl.

"Ooo, ooo, what're we doing???" Happily shouted the youngest of three as she bounced into the room, holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Playing badminton with Lord Voldemort, what does it look like?" said the middle one sarcastically.

"Oh, are we winning?"

"Shut up you two, and get over here. We need your passwords as well."

"But what are we doing?!?"

"Getting 4 people from my world, and 4 people from her (the oldest one gestured to the middle one) world, and get them to your world."

"Okay!"

The three gave their passwords to the odd spherical-shaped thing on the floor, as well as a DNA sample, and did as they had planned.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Disclaimer: Well, lesse, the Portal Girls belong to themselves, and, well, that's it.


	3. Chapter 1: Beware the Blue Dudes

**Different Dimensions, Same Old Story… Or Is It?**

Chapter 1: Beware the Blue Dudes

"Draco Malfoy! Git ova here this minute!" yelled a voice. Draco rolled his eyes. "Why don'tcha come ova here and git me yaself!" he yelled back. McKenna Malfoy stormed out of the house and grabbed him by the ear. "Youch! Stop, stop, I'll come, I'll come." He screeched while hopping off the porch step he had been sharing with a tall, black-haired blue-eyed 15-year-old boy.

"Hello Devin, how are you today?" asked McKenna, acting as though this was completely normal. Oddly enough, it was. Devin E'non grinned at her and gestured. "I'm fine, but shouldn't you let your brother go?" he asked. "Why?" she responded, but she let go. "Ouch, Kenna, now I can't hear!" Draco whined. She kicked him. "Don't call me that!"

"So what are you two bakas doing today?" She asked.

Devin moved aside to show her a map from the Risk game surrounded by a bunch of stuffed animals dressed up in army uniforms. "Why, plotting world domination, of course."

"Oh well, too bad that it's all in vain."

"Huh?" asked Draco, who had regained consciousness.

"Well, I will be the supreme ruler of the world, not you two idiots." McKenna sneered.

"Oh, oh, can we help, please???" Devin whined.

"Hmm, let me think very carefully about this…. No."

"C'mon, McKenna, have a heart!" said Devin, doing his best puppy eyes. "She does have one, a stone one." Muttered Draco. McKenna was ready to kill him, when suddenly, ***POOF***, a blue haired, red eyed, green skinned, 6 foot 8 thing was standing in front of them. "Nice hair." said Draco, unfazed. The demon thing ignored him and said, "Chaos is planning. The portals are open. You (he pointed at Draco), three others from this world, and four from a different world must save both." It grinned suddenly. "Bye-bye!" and vanished with another ***POOF***. 

"Um, did that scare anyone else?" Devin asked nervously.

"Sure did scare me. How bout you, Drake? Drake?" McKenna asked, looking about frantically. "Uh, where did he go?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Must. Keep. Writing. Need. More. Sugar.

Disclaimer- Draco belongs to JK Rowling. Devin, McKenna and the multicolored dude belong to me. Chaos belongs to Tamora Pierce.


End file.
